


Snart?

by flabbergabst



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Crack Fic, F/M, Gen, Teaser-based, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: A take on Legends of Tomorrow 2x15 teaser. None of this will ever happen and I know it. Just something I had to write just to please myself. Crackfic, maybe lol.





	

The half of the crew who were assigned to be part of the army already retrieved Tolkien from the troops. Sara assigned Rip to lead them into a dilapidated church in order to regroup while waiting for the other half to return from the other side of the camp.

“And we’re supposed to believe that this bombed up church is the safest place to hide Tolkien?” Nate said, scanning the entire area.

Ray kicked a small stone away from their path. “Captain’s orders are to stay here until she and Amaya arrives, then we go back to the ship.”

“The Legion is at our tails, gentlemen,” Rip replied, stopping in order to face them. “Our priority is to get Mr. Tolkien to safety first. That’s the plan.”

Unexpectedly, they heard a booming voice coming from the corner of the church. “Pretty pathetic, if you ask me.”

Mick was the first to turn around, hearing the familiar drawl after the first syllable. It’s a voice he’s been hearing ever since their time in juvie. The same voice who barks out orders to him during heists. The same voice that carried whispers of secrets, telling him how he got his scars and why he needs to get his sister out of their house. The same voice he’s been hearing in his head.

The same voice—but not of the brother he lost. It’s the voice of the man he was before the idea of being a legend: cold and unattached, scary and murderous.

 “Mr. Snart,” Rip said. The only thing that came out from him.

“You can see him…” Mick softly said, confirming that what he’s seeing isn’t another figment of his imagination. That that version was already removed by Stein.

“You’re alive!” Ray said excitedly, not even doubting the existence of the man in front of them.

“The last time I checked, I am,” Leonard drawled. “But I don’t think you’ll get out of this era alive.”

Following his instinct, Mick looked all over the man, looking for any information he could get. Leonard has his Cold Gun draped over his right shoulder. He’s not wearing his signature parka and is instead clothed in something he would wear in museum casings when posing as a mere guest.

The next sound they heard were footsteps rushing towards them. Sara and Amaya were panting as running became a struggle when wearing the long skirts. “Is Tolkien safe? Stein and Jax are…”

Sara stopped mid-sentence as her eyes scanned the room and noticed all her crew’s faces looking shocked. It was only then that she saw another man standing in front of everybody.

It seemed like forever when she last saw him. Returning to the Vanishing Point was already painful. But this. This is different. She could still remember his defeated stance as she looked one last time to him with his hand on the fail-safe of the Oculus. She could still remember the feel of his leather jacket on her palms when she dragged him down to kiss him. She could still taste the kiss—even after dozens of kisses from other people that went after it. Because none of those mattered just as much as theirs.

“Leonard…”

Sara ran towards him, not even thinking about the people watching.

She was just a few steps away when Rip grabbed her arm and prevented her from coming close to the once-dead man. Sara glared at Rip, wanting him to let go of her, when she heard a familiar buzz of the Cold Gun activating.

Snart aimed his gun at Sara and by instinct Nate powered up and ran to cover the captain. He got his right arm frozen and was already screaming when Rip ordered the team to run back. He was still holding onto Sara’s arm, dragging her out to no effect. Her feet are still planted on the ground, eyes still peeled onto the man who kept shooting at them.

Nate could feel his arm stiffing but he managed to help Rip take Sara away, with Amaya by his side, looking after another cold ray coming their way. Tolkien was leading the way out and they were more than halfway out when Amaya heard screaming from afar.

“What the hell are you doing, Snart! Stop shooting!” Mick kept yelling, hoping what he’s saying would somehow get into his partner’s mind.

“We gotta go, Mick!” Ray shouted, tugging Mick. “It’s not our Snart!”

“Come on, Len, you’ve got to stop! Do you remember me?!”

Leonard powered down his Cold Gun and placed it back on his shoulder. “Oh, I remember you, Mick. But I don’t remember you ever being on the side of the angels. It doesn’t suit you. Now this,” he said, circling his pointer, “this is more like us. Maybe instead of convincing me to stop shooting at your hero friends, you consider turning to the bad side again.”

Ray was back again beside Heatwave. “Mick, we’ve got to run.”

“Oh I’m not gonna kill you yet,” Snart drawled. “I would be more fun when the rest of the bad guys get to do it.”

\---

“We’ve got to get him back,” Sara kept repeating as she roams around the Waverider console.

Her hair is tied up and everybody knows that’s an indication that whatever she has in mind is set and nobody’s going to change that.

“Anybody opposing this? No one? Good,” Sara faced the team and asked.

Amaya leaned on the console and dropped his head. “He shot at us. I want to believe that this man is the same person you knew but Nate just got out of the Medbay because of him.”

“Maybe he’s brainwashed like Rip was?” Jax asked, placing his hand over Mick’s shoulder.

“But that doesn’t explain why Mr. Snart is alive,” Rip said, leaning on the passage way of the Waverider study. “We have to figure out how that happened.”

“I don’t care how it happened,” Mick barked from across the bridge. “I’m getting my partner back.”

“He’s not your Snart. Maybe he was plucked from the past, maybe he was brainwashed, but he’s still not the Snart you had on this ship,” Nate groaned from his seat.

“And you weren’t on the ship when he was,” Sara said. She moved closer to Nate, her voice a little lower, threatening. “You don’t know what he is to this team. You’re surrounded with the people he saved and none of us in this Earth would have control over our futures if it weren’t for him. Now, we’re saving him like we saved Rip. Captain’s orders.”

Mick chuckled, walking towards the rest of the team. “That’s an order I’d get behind. Now let’s get Snart back.”

 


End file.
